


Intervention 2

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Judith is adorable, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Team Family, all is well, carl is dramatic, fluff without a plot id say, lol wouldnt it be great if the show was like this, still no actual intervention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl is still suffering as Negan and Rick continue to fuck like bunny rabbits.





	Intervention 2

**Author's Note:**

> Lololol remember early on in this book when I wrote 'Intervention'? Well, I started working on part two for it almost as soon as I put it out, and it's been stuck in my drafts for since then, and since I absolutely refuse to delete anything...Here we are. I use the word 'Plot' very loosely when it comes to this, it's mostly just...Team family being team family?? Nothing great happens and there's still no actual intervention lmaoo. That being

Carl groaned and pulled his pillow over his head as he tried to ignore the sound of his dad moaning. Judith was lucky her room was on the other side of the house and not directly next to their dad's. He'd tried to convince her to swap, but she refused, arguing that she was the only girl in the house and needed her own area. He'd rolled his eyes at that, but she wasn't wrong. Besides, better for him to suffer than her, he guessed.

Rick had made good on his promise just as Maggie said he would. He and Negan hadn't been caught having any sex anywhere other than their room for at least a month now and at first, Carl thought he'd won, but now it was clear that he hadn't.

"Fuck, Negan!"

Carl rolled his eyes and groaned, flopping over to his side. Fuck Negan indeed. Fuck him to hell and back. Carl was almost sure that Negan was doing this just to punish him. Negan had a thing for having sex everywhere but in the comfort of his own bed, and now that he couldn't do that anymore, he was making Carl suffer for it.

Maybe Carl was being paranoid.

"Want me to go faster, princess? Beg for it."

Maybe not.

Did his dad enjoy being called princess? Carl hated that he was asking himself that question.

Carl didn't wanna hear any type of begging, so, he figured he might as well get up and head toward the kitchen. Maybe he could distract himself with his studies or with planning his day or...Spongebob? Yeah, SpongeBob.

He fixed himself a large bowl of cereal before plopping down on the living room couch. Looking at the time, he noticed it was only five thirty and sighed. He hadn't been alone for more than five minutes before he heard Judith's loud footsteps coming toward him. He didn't glance up from the TV when she plopped down beside him, only nodded to greet her.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. She sounded tired and frustrated, and he couldn't imagine why. It's not like she'd had to endure listening to their dads fucking all morning. He raised his brows in question and she continued talking. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Do you? Or do you still have trouble reading wall clocks?" He smirked to himself as that shut her right up for a few moments. She huffed. "Shut up. It's 5am and you're up. Why?"

"I couldn't sleep." He shrugs. "What does it matter to you?"

"I can't sleep when you're stomping around in the kitchen, asshole."

"I wasn't that loud, twerp." he scoffs. "I thought you were waking up early every day anyway?" She was serious about her little track career. She ate the healthiest food she could, she woke up early every day so that she could get breakfast and so she could get to sleep early to do it all over again, and she'd been working out too. Jumping jacks mostly, since they're all she didn't hate to do, but working out nonetheless.

"Not on Saturdays." She whined.

"Well, you can go back to sleep." He tried. She shook her head quickly. "No, I wanna watch spongebob...I'm hungry too."

"Cereal's on the table."

"Well, go fix it."

She snatched his bowl quickly and he smacked his lips before letting out a long sigh. "You can fix it yourself, Judith. Give me my cereal back." He grabbed one end of the bowl and she grabbed the other.

"I can, but I won't."

"Isn't it a little early for you to be being a brat already?"

"Isn't it a little early for you to be being ugly already?"

Carl decided to quit fighting her before they ended up spilling cereal on the couch, which Rick would no doubt have their asses about. He rolled his eyes as Judith settled down in her spot, a smug look on her face as she rested her feet on the coffee table in front of them. He did the same, crossing his arms over his chest. He was still a little hungry, but not hungry enough to get up and fix another bowl of cereal.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Judith questioned curiously after a few moments. Carl side-eyed her. He wanted to tell her it was because their parents insisted on fucking the hell out of each other at all hours, but that was obviously an inappropriate thing to say to a child her age. "Just couldn't." He answered instead. She narrowed her eyes at his answer, or rather, lack thereof, and scoffed. "You always say that."

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Something intelligent. Just this once. I'm begging."

Carl rolled his eyes again and ignored her, trying his best to focus on Spongebob.

***

It was five hours later when Carl was stood in front of Maggie and Glenn's door again, knocking continuously. It took five minutes for someone to answer, and it was Glenn who did. He slowly swung the door open, eyes narrowed as he stared at Carl, wondering what the fuck the issue was. "You woke up Hershel, you little shit." Glenn seethed. "What the fuck are you doing here so early for anyway?"

Carl ignored the question, stepping past Glenn and inside the house. Enid was pacing back and forth in the living room, trying to soothe a wailing Hershel. She glared at Carl, shaking her head at him. "Of course, it was you." She grumbled. "Should've known."

Carl ignored her too, silently walking to her and grabbing Hershel. He patted the baby's back soothingly and rocked him back and forth, trying to get him to calm down. Once he began to quiet down a little, he turned to walk toward the back of the house where the bedrooms were. Enid and Glenn protested, asking him who he thought he was, storming into their house and then making himself right at home without their permission, but Carl was on a mission so he tuned them out.

"Maggie!" He called as quietly as he could. Hershel seemed to be falling asleep rather quickly, his screaming already dying down to merely tired sniffles. "Mag--"

"I'm in the bathroom!" Maggie called. "Carl? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why the hell are you in my house at 10am!?"

"It was an emergency...What's that smell?" Carl wrinkled his nose as he stepped away from the bathroom door. Maggie groaned and then the sound of air freshener being sprayed filled in the short silence. "I had some bad Mexican food last night--Just--What's the emergency? Is everyone okay?"

"Not really," Carl huffed. "Negan and my dad are still fucking like bunny rabbits and it's way past the point of being ridiculous now. It's been four months since they got married, they should be used to each other by now. Maybe even sick of each other."

"You still catching them in the act, then?"

"No, they've kept all the action in their bedroom."

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"My bedroom is really close to their bedroom and the walls are thin."

"Pick and choose your battles, Carl, you can't have everything your way." Maggie let out a small groan as she pressed her forehead into the palm of her hand. She'd never regretted eating something so bad in her life, and that includes the time she'd eaten seven chilly cheese hotdogs and four cherry pies to win some stupid contest at the King County Carnival. "Why don't you just move out or something?" She would've told Carl to get the fuck out of her house and stop bugging her with his petty problems while she was trying to take the biggest shit she'd ever had to take in her life, but she figured that focusing on his issues was better than focusing on the dull burn in her ass. She thought it was funny that for once, Carl wasn't the main pain in her ass.

"I tried that, but the person I tried to move in with turned me down." Cark's voice was bitter and sarcastic, something that even baby Hershel seemed to pick up on because he let out a small laugh and tried to slap Carl's cheek.

"You're not living with us, Carl Grimes, and that's final." Maggie's voice was strained as she clenched her teeth and sprayed more air freshener. "There are already four people living here, and that's more than enough. Besides, you've slept over here enough times for me to realize that having you as a roommate would be awful. How damn hard is it to aim **inside** the toilet? Not on the floor next to it, not on the toilet seat, just inside!"

"I keep telling you, that's not me, it's Glenn. He does it on purpose so you won't have me over anymore!"

"Well, it's working!"

Carl huffed and shook his head as he walked down to the living room again to hand Hershel over to a half-asleep Glenn. Glenn grunted as Carl kicked his leg before heading back toward the bathroom. Glenn's nose wrinkled up as he smelled a foul stench coming from Hershel's diaper. He rolled his eyes and glared at the place where Carl had just been standing. "Asshole," He muttered to himself. Hershel let out a small squeak.

"No, not you, handsome. No, no, no." He cooed.

"I wouldn't be able to afford a place of my own. That's why I'm suffering through living with my dad and Negan. Plus, I'd probably miss Judith. Maybe."

"You could always get a roommate to split the bills with. Lot's of kids your age around here who're in need of a place to stay. Sophia is looking, so is Ron--"

"How about Enid?"

"She's fine where she is, you little asshole," Maggie growled. "Judith could visit you all the time. I'm sure you wouldn't even have the time to miss her! She'd probably come banging on your door early morning, bugging the shit out of you--"

"I'm not the worst company you could have, Maggie." Carl chuckled. "I don't know...I wanna stay at home for a while longer. Once I move out...That's it. It's never gonna be the same again."

"I get it," Maggie sighed. "Don't you guys have an attic or something you could move into? Maybe you could buy a storage house for your backyard and live in that?"

"Why I've deemed you the head of good advice, I don't know," Carl grumbled, mostly to himself. "I could've stayed home and gotten the same advice from Judith."

"I wish you would've," Maggie teased. "Look, all I know to tell you is, get yourself some good headphones and try your best to tune it out. You know, I'm starting to think you're just jealous cause you're not getting any and you're reminded of that every time you hear them screwing around. You wouldn't be near as upset if you were having your own fun."

"Every time I try to have my own fun, you and Glenn stop me," He grinned.

"Not with Enid," Maggie huffed.

"You realize we're both like, mini-adults? We're in college!"

"I don't give a damn. I'm not just gonna let Enid screw some shaggy-haired little bastard--" She quit talking and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried her hardest to push everything out. "Come hold my hand, if you insist on talking to me!"

"I-I'm good. I'll go get Glenn. Thanks for nothing!" Carl called quickly before high tailing it down the hall. "I'm leaving now. Maggie needs you." He patted Glenn on the back before speed walking toward the door. He waved at Enid and then walked out, Glenn glaring after him. "Asshole." He muttered again.

Carl sighed as he walked back to the house. He needed to figure something out, but he didn't know what. He couldn't stop his dad and Negan from screwing around, and it's not like they were doing anything terribly wrong anyway. Maggie was probably right. It was just time for him to move out and find somebody to fuck. She hadn't exactly said that, but what she said could be summed up to that.

He walked into his own house with a sigh and stopped short upon seeing Judith and their parents playing the Wii in the living room. Judith seemed to be kicking their asses in a game of just dance.

"It's not fair, my knees are bad!" Negan whined as he tried desperately to keep up. "Just admit that you suck, and save me the trouble of hearing your excuses," Judith smirked. "Carl, you're just in time to see me beat Negan again! Fourth time in a row. We've been playing since like eight. This is my exercise for the day!"

"Nice," Carl grinned. "When you're done with this game, maybe me and you can team up to defeat Negan and dad for the thousandth time."

"You know it!"

Carl smirked and shook his head. He thought that maybe dealing with his dad and Negan's overly sexual habits might be worth it if life stayed like this for a while longer.


End file.
